


Making Up for It

by SapphiraLua



Series: Lost Time [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Because they're still sassy, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Feelings™, Fluff, Humor, Keith plays guitar, Laith, Lance can sing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, The banter is overshadowed by the sheer amount of FEELINGS, This time with even more Feelings™, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), keith can sing, klance, they just love each other so much, they're just so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraLua/pseuds/SapphiraLua
Summary: "Keith... Is this..." Lance's voice was hoarse when he spoke, "Is this how you feel about me?"Keith sucked in a breath, before going completely motionless next to Lance, who still couldn't tear his eyes away from the piece of paper that could very well become one of the most important things he owned."Yes," Keith squeaked out, and Lance whipped around to look at him, feeling like he'd just been hit over the head.In which Keith has a duet that he'd like Lance to sing with him, and Lance is floored by Keith's feelings for him.A sequel to Lost Time





	Making Up for It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't wanna tell you how to live your life, but you should probs read Lost Time first.

Lance wondered how he'd ended up here. He still couldn't be sure that it wasn't a dream. A very vivid, very long dream that, if he was being honest, had way too much detail to actually be a dream but... He wondered nevertheless. There wasn't any other way to explain his luck, sometimes.

He was currently navigating through the dim castle halls, finding his way to the observatory that he and Keith had claimed as their own. It had quickly become their tradition to meet soon after everyone else had gone to bed. Lance couldn't even pretend to try to fall asleep anymore, instead fidgeting around his room until the Castle's lights began to power down for the night cycle. He was nearly ricocheting off the walls in his impatience to get to Keith. Lance had made it his mission to try to get there before him; he was still competitive to a fault. To his dismay, no matter how quickly he power walked through the halls, he still found Keith in the observatory, sitting in the same spot on the couch, tuning his guitar and waiting for him with a soft smile that made his heart thump so hard it was almost painful.

Tonight seemed to be his lucky night. Lance crossed the threshold to the observatory to find the couch empty. He pumped a fist into the air, whooping out a "YES!" in victory.

"I did it! I finally did it! I beat him here! He's gonna beAAAAAHHHHHHH-mmmph"

What Lance hadn't accounted for was the possibility of Keith having gotten to the observatory before him like usual, taking advantage of his diverted attention due to the unspoken contest with him, and sneaking up behind him to scare the absolute fuck out of him. Keith quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, shushing him through his quiet cackling.

Lance tore Keith's hand away from his mouth, "What do you mean _**SSSHHHH**_?!" he asked indignantly, "This is _your_  fault!" he pointed accusingly at Keith, who was looking far too unapologetic at the moment for his liking.

"Awwww," Keith cooed, arms coming to circle Lance's waist, "Don't be like that. It was funny. And it's also payback for sneaking up behind me in the training room yesterday. You're lucky I didn't give you a concussion."

Lance pouted, draping his arms around Keith's shoulders despite himself, "You make me feel like I'm concussed all the time," he shot back.

"Lance, wha- was that supposed to be a pickup line?" Keith frowned, "Cause it kinda just sounds mean."

"No way! It means you put me in a daze!"

"... And give you headaches, ringing in the ears, amnesia, and temporary loss of consciousness?" Keith asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Lance grimaced, "Yeah, okay, maybe not my best work-"

"You don't say?"

" _But_ ," Lance cut off Keith's interruption, "How about... You make me see stars?"

"Of course you see stars, we're in **space**." Keith deadpanned.

"Okay, can we go back to you not being here?" Lance rumpled Keith's hair, "I liked that."

Keith swatted at Lance's hands with a huff, "Yaknow for someone who supposedly doesn't like my hair, you sure can't keep your hands out of it."

"I just can't keep my hands off _you_ , hotshot," Lance winked, drawing Keith back in.

Keith's cheeks turned red at that, and Lance counted it as a win. He pulled Keith closer, nuzzling into the spot just below his ear that made Keith go soft and pliable against him, "You're so gorgeous when you blush for me," he murmured against the shell of Keith's ear, delighting in the way that Keith's fingers curled into his shirt. Lance drew back, just enough to watch Keith's face as his eyes fluttered open, and for a moment he very seriously considered throwing out their earlier plan to sing together in favor of pressing Keith into the couch and kissing him until he forgot how to say his own name. Keith had seemed excited, though... Maybe he could get to that later.

"C'mon," Lance rubbed his hands up and down Keith's back soothingly, "you wanted to play for me."

"Mmmh, I did," Keith agreed, and let Lance lead him to the couch.

"You had something particular in mind?" Lance asked, plopping down and pulling Keith down next to him. Keith picked his guitar up from where it rested against the couch.

"Yeah, I did," Keith answered quietly, plucking at the strings to tune them, "I..." he hesitated for a moment, shy despite his excitement earlier in the day. He had pulled Lance aside specifically to tell him that he'd worked out how to play a duet he'd remembered hearing a long time ago on Earth. Lance couldn't help but be excited to, seeing the accomplished grin plastered across Keith's face. "I didn't used to really like it. It wasn't really my taste, but it's started to mean a lot to me," Keith had told him.

"What is it?" Lance murmured, gliding the backs of his fingers down Keith's arm to get his attention.

Keith shook his head, smiling up at him then. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, neatly folded piece of paper, "I wrote down the words for you. I marked down which one of us has each part," he explained, handing the paper over to Lance. He sounded nonchalant, though the flush that had overtaken his cheeks, and the slight tremble of his fingers as he held up the paper puzzled Lance. He took the paper from Keith's fingers, and Keith immediately took to fidgeting with the guitar again. Lance wondered what Keith could possibly be so nervous about, and he unfolded the paper. It was just a song, after all. He could feel Keith's eyes on him.

Lance was immediately speechless as he read over the lyrics. He sucked in a gasp. This was...

"It's stupid! It's stupid isn't it?" Keith burst into speech, "We don't have to sing it, it's fine, just forget I ever mentioned it," he rambled nervously, trying to grab the paper out of Lance's hands. Lance jerked it away from Keith's fingers, continuing to read. Keith had said this song had started to mean a lot to him, and he wasn't going to let him pull back now. This absolutely wasn't what he'd expected. It was soft, and romantic, and sentimental, and it absolutely floored him. It was about being in love with your best friend. Keith had spent hours trying to figure out how to play this song for him, so they could sing it together, and that thought settled a heavy warmth in his chest.

"Keith... Is this..." Lance's voice was hoarse when he spoke, "Is this how you feel about me?"

Keith sucked in a breath, before going completely motionless next to Lance, who still couldn't tear his eyes away from the piece of paper that could very well become one of the most important things he owned.

"Yes," Keith squeaked out, and Lance whipped around to look at him, feeling like he'd just been hit over the head. It never ceased to amaze him, the little things Keith could do to make him feel so ridiculously special. Keith wasn't flowery or overly sappy about his feelings for Lance, but instead, showed quiet gestures that made Lance feel like the only person in the universe. Lance could only stare at him, this starlit ball of nerves that didn't seem to comprehend the magnitude of what he had just said. It felt like his body was too small to contain the adoration that he felt for Keith, and he felt tears welling in his eyes in response. Lance reached out to him, fingers making contact with Keith's too hot cheek. Keith leaned into it, eyes flickering between the paper Lance still held, and Lance's wet gaze.

Lance opened his mouth to speak, to tell Keith that this was perfect, and it meant so much to him, and he was ridiculously happy, but he couldn't find the words, and was instead left with a strangled sound that nearly turned into a sob. He needed to hold him. And then he was pulling Keith onto his lap, ignoring the shocked "Mmph" that Keith made and the guitar clattering to the floor, because there wasn't a way to possibly get close enough right now. Lance wrapped an arm around Keith's waist, clenching his fingers in Keith's shirt, the other hand coming up to press Keith's head against his neck. His breath was coming in gasps, now, overwhelmed with the sheer force of the thundering of his heart. Keith's hands came up to stroke over his back, and his fingers burned where they touched.

"Lance?" Keith asked nervously, "Are you o-"

"I  _love_ you," Lance cut him off, suddenly finding the words. Keith's breath whooshed out against his ear, and then he was trembling in Lance's arms. Lance pulled back, immediately bringing his hands up to press against Keith's cheeks, "Keith," the way he breathed his name bordered on worship, "Keith I  _love_ you," and before Keith could answer, he was ducking in to press his mouth to Keith's, because there was nothing else that he could do, and he just couldn't stop _smiling_. He couldn't think past the tenderness that filled his chest. Lance looped an arm around Keith's back, pulling him closer, though it still wasn't close enough for the way that Lance needed him in that moment. Keith draped his arms around Lance's neck, holding him in return, and Lance felt the tears start to spill out of his eyes, leaving hot tracks down his cheeks.

Keith did pull back, then, concern and panic flooding his face at the wetness on Lance's skin, and Lance wished he had the words to tell him that these were happy tears, because this was the happiest he'd ever been in his life. Keith seemed to understand it, though, and he swiped at the trails on Lance's cheeks with his thumbs. "Lance..." he murmured, and his voice was so gentle, so intimate that it nearly broke Lance right there, he shook his head, a small smile curling onto his lips, "You're gonna make me cry too, yaknow." Lance couldn't help the laugh that burst from his lips, sniffling through it. Then Keith was cradling his face between his palms, thumbs still gently wiping at Lance's tears, "I love you," he breathed, and it was so earnest, so devoted, that it started a whole new wave of tears. Lance pressed his face into Keith's palms, lips quivering, his whole body trembling.

"Lance," Keith whispered, "Lance, c'mere, baby," Keith slid an arm around Lance's shoulders, guiding Lance's head to lay against his shoulder. Lance immediately buried his head in Keith's neck, letting himself be held. Keith so rarely called him pet names, and it warmed him from the inside out. Keith's fingers carded through his hair, and he melted into the touch, lost to the feeling of being cared for. Keith didn't press him, didn't ask him if he was okay again, just let him cuddle into his neck until his fingers stopped shaking where they laid against Keith's waist. Despite his calm demeanor, Lance could feel Keith's heart pounding under his ear. After a few minutes filled with only the sound of Lance's soft sniffles, Lance finally heaved a deep sigh against Keith's skin, and Keith pulled back the smallest amount, testing to see if Lance would let him move. When Lance didn't keep him, he slid a hand under Lance's chin, tipping it up to look at his face.

"You're gonna be mad at how puffy you are," he murmured, lips quirking up in a small grin. He pressed a kiss to Lance's forehead, and Lance snorted out a laugh. He brought an arm up to swipe a sleeve at his still damp face, and Keith tsked, "C'mon, now, don't do that. Aren't you the one who's always talking about wrinkles?" he scolded him, though his tone was gentle.

"Mmh, shuddup," Lance grumbled, "This is a special occasion." He appreciated the way that Keith handled him. Keith was the only one who had gotten to see the true extent of his insecurities, and just how strongly emotional of a person he was. Keith had learned his ins and outs and had taken notes. Now it was as if Keith knew exactly how much Lance needed him to press, when he needed space, and when to use humor to pull him out of it. If Keith had continued to pet his hair and tell him he loved him, Lance would have been a mess for hours.

"You okay, sharpshooter?" Keith asked, teasing his fingers at Lance's sides.

"Don't tickle me, I'm emotionally compromised," Lance groused. Keith snorted at that. Lance nodded then, sighing again, a tired smile finding his mouth, "I'm sorry about your shirt, though... And for crying on you... And for crying in general," he apologized.

"I'm sorry for making you cry," Keith apologized in return, fingers still pressing insistently at Lance's sides to take some of the weight off the situation, "I just thought it would be a sweet song to sing to you..." His cheeks flushed, "Guess it backfired, huh?"

"It WAS sweet," Lance insisted, "You're just  _too_ good at being romantic. Who woulda thought?" he teased. He knew, though, that Keith was full to the brim with tenderness and affection, but had been cursed by being alone for so long and never having anyone to show it to. He was one of the most loving, warmhearted people that Lance had ever met, and he wondered how Keith had survived being alone for so long. He knew that Keith had been terribly lonely, and he took every opportunity that he had to wrap Keith up in his affection, mumbling adoring words to him until Keith was a mess of warmth and sweetness in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah," Keith mumbled, though he smiled at Lance's teasing, "Not me, that's for sure."

"I'm ready to sing if you are," Lance told him, and Keith nodded in response.

"Can you sing through all that snot?" Keith snickered.

Lance shoved Keith off his lap unceremoniously, "Can you see your guitar with all that hair in your eyes?" he countered.

Keith blew a raspberry at him, but let Lance pull him in for a kiss anyway. He fished his guitar from where it had fallen when Lance yanked him onto his lap.

"Sing it for me first? So I know what it's supposed to sound like?" Lance asked. He  _did_ need to know the rhythm, but he was also glad to have any excuse to hear Keith sing.

Keith started to strum out the chords at Lance's request. His voice still shook with nervousness through the first few lines, but his confidence was kicking in earlier and earlier with every time he sang for Lance. Lance watched him dreamily, leaning against the back of the couch. Keith looked up at him when he started the chorus, and Lance felt his heart clench in his chest. This really was the sweetest thing someone had ever done for him, and it was more than he could have hoped for. He was all for grand, sweeping romantic gestures. They were fun, after all. He knew that wasn't Keith's style though, and that this held more weight and meaning than some big production. They were in a secluded spot that they'd claimed as their own, surrounded by stars and planets, and he was listening to his ridiculously handsome boyfriend sing to him about how much he loved him. There wasn't anything else Lance could imagine wanting. He wondered if Keith would sing him to sleep sometime.

Keith finished strumming out the last notes of the song, and then looked up at Lance expectantly, a light flush dusting his cheeks, "So?"

"That was beautiful," Lance told him sincerely, "I love hearing your voice."

Keith's mouth opened and closed dumbly for a moment. He cleared his throat, "Thanks," he mumbled, still flustered by compliments, "Do you think you've got it?"

"I'm not sure. I was kinda busy thinking about how handsome you are, if I'm gonna be honest. Do you think you could sing it again? I can't promise I'll get it next time either, though." Lance smirked, winking.

"I'm going to hit you with my guitar," Keith threatened, his cheeks burning.

"Okay, okay, fine. Let's give it a try, Samurai," Lance laughed, "I really can't promise I won't fuck it up, though."

Keith picked up his strumming again, directing Lance on where to come in. Lance read the lyrics off the paper Keith had given to him, a little off beat in his newness to the song. Keith came in with him on the chorus, and Lance was immediately in love with the way that Keith's voice mingled with his. He looked up, to find Keith's eyes already on him, smiling around the words he sang. Lance nearly stopped to kiss him just there, but pushed on. He faltered on the round lines of the song, but Keith sang them through it with a smile, and Lance picked up strongly with the chorus once more.

They finished soon after, and Lance was immediately blurting out apologies, "Man I fucked it up, I'm sorry. I should have been paying more attention."

"Lance it's _fine_ ," Keith reassured him, "You were really good. And we can work on it. I didn't expect it to be perfect the first time. Alright?"

Lance pouted, "I guess..." he mumbled.

"You wanna try again?" Keith asked, leaning in to press a kiss to Lance's cheek in an effort to make him quit his sulking. Keith had learned that Lance responded very well to physical affection. If he wanted to stop a bad mood in its tracks, he only needed to press himself into Lance's arms and nuzzle against his cheek, and Lance became putty in his hands. "C'mon, I wanna hear you sing it to me again," he murmured against Lance's skin, "You sounded so good."

Lance melted at Keith's words, and he breathed out a sigh, "You're too good at this, you know." He was weak for the way that Keith's voice sounded when he talked to him like that. It was confident and low, and just a bit raspy, and it sent goosebumps down his arms. Heat settled low in his stomach, and he shivered. "Alright, let's do this. I promise not to mess it up so much this time." Keith chuckled against his ear, pressing another kiss to his cheek, and Lance couldn't help the sappy grin that spread across his face.

Keith leaned back, plucking at the guitar strings absently. "I'll count it off," he told Lance, and Lance nodded as he did so. They worked through the song again, and Lance made good on his promise, though he still slipped up in a few places. He was determined, now. He needed to get this right, so that he could sing it through and show Keith that this meant a lot to him too. He wanted to be able to seduce Keith with his voice the same way Keith did to him. As they finished, Lance immediately called for Keith to run through it again, and again after that, until he was confident in his parts, and singing through them smoothly.

"I think I've got it," Lance told Keith excitedly, and he couldn't hold back his grin. He leaned toward Keith, drawing his fingers across Keith's jaw lightly, "Are you ready to have your mind blown?" he asked, shooting Keith a wink.

Keith rolled his eyes, "Sure. Do your worst," he said sardonically, but Lance caught the hint of a smile turning up his mouth.

Keith started to strum again, and this time Lance could focus on him, and on pouring as much feeling into the words he was singing as possible. He wanted to show him that he  _meant_ it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Keith as he sang back to him, quivering at the intensity in Keith's gaze. There were a million sappy love song duets out there, and in this moment Lance wanted to learn them all, so he could sing to Keith under the stars. So he could take him back to Earth and sing to him on the beach, backed by the crashing of the waves. So he could dance with Keith while they sang, dropping him into a dip while Keith laughed for him. So he could bring Keith back to meet his family, and whisk him around the kitchen while they cooked dinner, belting out ridiculous pop songs with him. He wanted to show Keith everything.

They finished breathlessly, eyes locked on each other. Without looking away, Keith slid the guitar onto the floor. Then Keith was crawling onto Lance's lap, hands coming up to pull Lance close, to kiss him desperately, wrenching a gasp from Lance with the suddenness of it all. Keith wasn't the one to typically instigate their encounters, and the fervor of Keith's hands and mouth against him ripped every other thought out of his mind. Keith's hands were everywhere; pushing through his hair, running over his cheeks, down his ribs, sliding under his shirt to press fire into his skin, and he couldn't help the whimper that escaped his mouth at the  _feeling_ of it all. This only seemed to fuel Keith, and he pressed in closer, one arm coming up to curl around Lance's neck and hold him there, the other slipping further up his shirt to press fingers over his pounding heart. Then Keith was pleading against his lips, "Touch me," he sighed, "Please, Lance," and it set off fireworks in his head, bursts of color behind his eyes.

He didn't need to be told twice, and his fingers came up to press into Keith's back, one sliding up his spine to tangle in his hair, loving the way it made Keith whine against his lips. He took the opportunity to lick his way into Keith's mouth, learning the feeling of Keith's whimpers on his tongue, teasing his teeth against Keith's bottom lip to feel him shudder his his arms, and then he was the one in control. He put a hand on Keith's chest, pressing him away and to the side, heart skipping at the groan of frustration that Keith made when they separated, and guided him down until his back hit the couch cushions. Lance immediately settled into the space between Keith's legs, giggling at Keith's impatience as he pulled at Lance's shirt to get him close again.

"I'm right here, Samurai," he murmured teasingly. Lance leaned over him, let Keith tug him in closer, pulling him into another kiss. He caught Keith's panting breaths, rolled them over his tongue, matched them with his own. There was a violent ache in his chest, a pulsing itch in his fingers that was only soothed by Keith's skin under his hands. Lance pressed his lips to the corner of Keith's mouth, trailing them down and over his jaw, moving to nip at his pulse point. He wanted to live in the way that Keith's breath gasped out, to drown in the way that Keith's arms draped around him, legs curling warmly around his to keep him close. Keith tilted his head back, and Lance pressed gentle, nuzzling kisses up the line of Keith's throat, trailing over to his ear. He swallowed thickly, nervous despite the fact that he'd already said it, and whispered a soft "I love you" against Keith's skin.

Keith's fingers came up to splay against his neck, and he pressed his cheek to Lance's. Lance could feel the edge of Keith's smile, "Fuck," Keith breathed, "God I love you," his fingers tightened against Lance's skin, "I love you so much it scares me sometimes," he whispered, voice the smallest Lance had ever heard it.

Lance swallowed around the lump in his throat and pressed even closer, "I know," he whispered back, "Me too," he admitted. Lance drew back to look at Keith, and was absolutely enchanted by what he saw. Keith's hair was fanned out against the couch cushions, a flush high on his cheeks, eyes bright. His smile was warm, inviting in a way that made Lance's toes curl and had his heart leaping into his throat. He would never get enough of Keith's smile. Keith looked like home, and Lance was in awe.

Keith reached up to stroke his fingers across Lance's cheeks, and Lance couldn't help the way his eyes fluttered closed at the touch. "What is it?" Keith murmured, eyebrows knitting together in concern.

Lance bit his lips, overwhelmed with adoration and burning too hot under Keith's hands. "I'm in love with you," he told Keith helplessly, and Keith's next breath came out choked. He squeezed his eyes shut, and Lance could have sworn they looked wet. He pulled Lance closer, and Lance went easily, settling his face in the crook of Keith's neck. A few moments passed in silence, and Lance let Keith clutch tightly at his back, humming soothingly against his ear, overwhelmed, still astounded and eternally grateful that someone could possibly feel this strongly about him. Keith's arms loosened around him after a while, and Lance took that opportunity to situate himself on the couch next to Keith. He tugged at Keith's shoulder to get him to lay on his side, murmuring a "Budge up, Buttercup" at him.

They laid facing one another, legs tangling together. Lance let his fingers trail across Keith's cheek, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Keith's ear. He settled an arm around Keith's shoulders, and felt Keith's arm drape around his waist in return.

"Don't wanna move..." Keith murmured, eyes heavy. Lance loved the tenderness that sleep brought to Keith. His eyes fluttered with the kiss that Lance pressed to his forehead.

"Then we won't," Lance told him softly, stroking his back. Keith hummed contentedly and tucked his head against Lance's chest.

"Keith?" Lance asked quietly after a moment.

"Hmmh?" Keith mumbled against him.

"... Thank you... Thank you for tonight," Lance murmured against the crown of his head, "It meant a lot to me."

Keith wiggled out of his place under Lance's chin to look up at him, pressing their foreheads together. "It meant a lot to me too," he answered back, words slightly slurred with sleep. He dropped a kiss to Lance's mouth, feather-light.

Lance smiled, his own eyes drooping, "Go to sleep, Princess," he whispered, tucking Keith's head back against his shoulder.

"You're a princess..." Keith grumbled, and Lance chuckled, feeling his consciousness slip away.

He'd deal with Keith's sass in the morning.

Because they always had tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo thanks for getting this far!
> 
> The song that Keith has Lance sing with him is Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat  
> Inspired by the cover that Jeremy Shada did with Chloe Peterson  
> It's just real cute, alright?
> 
> Comments are appreciated!!!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
